


Fine

by Laurestine



Series: What I Want [2]
Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurestine/pseuds/Laurestine
Summary: I'll pretend I'm fine,until one day,when I really am...Fine
Series: What I Want [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130714





	Fine

I'm not really fine  
I'm just pretending.  
When will I be fine?  
With my mind clear as day,  
falling asleep under the starry night.

I want to stop pretending,  
Pick myself up,  
Get my life back on track.

Looking for the track,  
I wonder in the dark,  
Without a glimpse of light,  
I walk on in the dark.

One day I will find,  
My light in the dark,  
But until then I will walk on,  
Pretending to be fine,  
Until I really am.  
Turn that darkness into light  
Or light the darkness  
with a million stars.

I will walk on, until i'm Fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to see the northern lights  
> I want to be fine


End file.
